yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Recap Time
Recap Time, known in Japan as is an omake-esque corner which appears at the end of each episode after the ending sequence. It features the Yo-kai Medals of the Yo-kai which appeared in the episode, with a humoresque description of one or more of them starring Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan. Season 1 Season 1 Dub Season 2 Dub Season 3 Dub Season 3 Trivia *Most Yo-kai are featured in this section anyway even if Nate doesn't receive their Yo-kai Medals: **Komajiro, who doesn't appear with Nate until EP027. **Kyubi, who doesn't meet Nate or give Nate his Medal until EP031. **Dracunyan, who is only part of Nate's nightmare in EP042. **Venoct, who doesn't give Nate his Medal until EP053. **Gnomey, who doesn't meet Nate or give him his medal. **Goldenyan, who doesn't meet Nate until EP161. **Shadow Venoct, who doesn't meet until Nate in EP186. **Usapyon, who doesn't meet Nate until M02. **Statiking, who doesn't meet Nate until EP098. **Whapir, Sumodon, and Kangaeroo only appear in Hailey and Usapyon's segments possibly to make up for no Yo-kai appearing in Nate's storyline. **Impass and Mr. Sandmeh, who only appear in Mr. Crabbycat's segment in EP110 possibly to make up for no Yo-kai appearing in Nate's storyline. **Crook-a-doodle, who gave a fake medal to Nate. **Android Yamada, who doesn't meet Nate or give him his Medal. **Pochit, who only gave his medal to Hailee. **Maginyan, who only appears as part of Hailey and Usapyon's fiction story. **Reuknight, who only appears in Mr. Crabbycat's segment in EP176. **Life-is-Parfait, whom Jerry ate and took her medal though she reappeared in EP204. **Abura-sumashi, who only gave his medal to Jerry. **Zom B Chopper, Neko Nisei, Tongus, Zappadokia, Mademoaiselle, Rosetta Stone and Doexcalibur who only appear in Indy Jaws' segments, some of them possibly to make up for no Yo-kai appearing in Nate's storyline. **Kurekurepatra, who doesn't meet Nate or give him her Medal until EP185. **Yamatobokeru, who doesn't meet Nate until EP192 and only showing Nate his medal without giving it to him but being summoned in EP196. **Herbiboy, who was being mowed by Jerry. *Contrary to what it appears not all the Yo-kai which appear in some episodes are featured in this segment, some notable cases being: **Baddinyan (most likely due to choosing to not befriend Nate unlike Roughraff in EP003). **The Nosirs (two of them fly off into the sky and the leader merges with the normal Yo-kai Watch in EP007; they also do not appear in a game until Yo-kai Watch 2). **KJ (most likely due to not having a medal in EP015; he also doesn't appear in a game until Yo-kai Watch 3). **Rudy (most likely due to being hit by a truck in EP025; it also does not appear in a game until Yo-kai Watch Busters). **K'mon-K'mon (the EP027 recap does not show the Medallium, spending time away to focus on Jibanyan's Z Medals); however, he gave Nate his medal off-screen and Nate summoned him in EP139. **Sergeant Burly (despite clearly giving Nate his medal in EP036 and the latter putting the medal in his Medallium in EP038). **Mr. Crabbycat (most likely due to being portrayed as Jibanyan donning teacher clothing). **Snottle (most likely due to not appearing in a game until Yo-kai Watch 2); however, he is later featured in the EP120 recap albeit with no medal; he gave Nate and Hailee his medal off-screen; his medal is registered in Hailee's Medallium in EP148 and Nate used his medal in EP152. **Whispocrates (most likely didn't even met Nate; he also doesn't appear in the game until Yo-kai Watch Busters). **Messyrai (most likely due to dirtying Nate's house from Jibanyan's influence in EP050; he also doesn't appear in a game until Yo-kai Watch 3); however, he gave Nate his medal off-screen and Nate summoned him in EP205. **Minochi (most likely due to making Katie jealous of Nate, making several Yo-kai jealous and being eaten by Hungramps and Grubsnitch in EP082). **Droplette (despite clearly appearing and encountering Whisper in EP091; the reasoning for this may be because of the focus on the Song Medals). **Buchinyan (most likely due to fuse Jibanyan and Whisper at the singing contest in EP091;) however his medal were registered in the Recap of EP094. **Bushiper (most likely due to not having a medal). **Nekokiyo and Inumaro (most likely due to not having a medal). **Jibakoma (despite clearly appearing and encountering Whisper in EP103; the reasoning for this may because of being fused from Jibanyan and Komasan). **Unshelltered (most likely due to being cracked). **Nagatha (despite clearly giving Nate her Yo-kai Medal in EP104 on top of debuting in Yo-kai Watch); however, in the Recap Time of the next episode her Yo-kai medal appears before Crook-a-doodle’s. **Zip Unlock (most likely due to embarrassing Nate by pulling out his jeans zipper and being hit by Whisper in EP116). **Venoct Shu Yu (most likely due to not having a medal). **Frostina (most likely due to being portrayed as Blizzaria without her Glacial Clip). **Ye Kabe (most likely due to not having a medal). **Unbelievabou (despite clearly appearing and encountering Hailee in EP132). **KK Brothers (most likely didn't even met Nate). **Demon Okure (most likely due to Nate only knew him while he was Fuu2 in M02). **The Fruitnyans (Melonyan, Oranyan, Kiwinyan, Grapenyan, Strawbnyan, and Watermelnyan), the Gemnyans (Sapphinyan, Emenyan, Rubinyan, Topanyan, and Dianyan), Urashimanyan and Kintaronyan (most likely due to getting angry at Nate and Whisper in EP161). **B-Jibanyan and Fubuki-Chan (most likely didn't even met Nate). **Fuu2 (most likely due to being portrayed as Nate in his Yo-kai form). **Are Bachino (most likely due to not having a medal). **Mr. Scoop (despite clearly appearing and encountering Indy Jaws in EP179). **Zazel (most likely due to telling Whisper to leave, who tries to use Yo-kai Bazooka during the video in EP180); however he met him in EP194. **Elloo (most likely that he never met Nate); however he met him in EP204. **El Doragon (despite clearly appearing and encountering Indy Jaws in EP189). **Toadal Dude and Arachnus (most likely due to messing with Nate's underwear); however their medals were registered in the Recap of EP209. **Eterna (most likely due to being captured by Everfore). **Gyan Amakano (most likely due to not having a medal). **Cindy Jaws (despite clearly appearing and encountering Indy Jaws in EP208). **Any Merican Legendary Yo-kai except for Princess Speech, Jimanhattan and The Last Nyanmurai. **Any Great Legendary Yo-kai expect for T. Energison and Columbus. **Any Mystery Legendary Yo-kai expect for Reaction Daiou. **Any Boss Yo-kai, befriendable in the games or not. They're Sproink, Gargaros, Kin and Gin, Rubeus J, Gutsy Bones, Cap'n Crash, Hardy Hound, Captain Thunder, Massiface Ka Yu, Ogralus, Orcanos, Whismellowman, Gargaros Friendly Form, Ogarlus Friendly Form, Chronomen, and Yellskitchen. **Any Hagure Yo-kai except Android Yamada. **Any Kuroi Yo-kai except Black Jibanyan, Black Komasan and Kemushi-otoko. **Any Wicked Yo-kai. **Any Yo-kai that appearing in the movies. They're Master Nyada, Slitheref, Nird, Chymera, Chippa, Furgus, Singcada, Blowkade, Mudmunch, Leggly, Predictabull, Darknyan, Miradox, Moximous N, Fuu, Jetnyan, King Enma, Darkyubi, and Ultimate Robonyan. **Any Usapyon's costumes (American Football style, Marine style, Military style, and Driving style), befriended in the game or not. **Any B-medals that aren't registered in Medallium. **Any Dream Medals that didn't appear in EP130-EP200 aren't registered in Medallium except for Nyaaminator and Illuminoct. **Any medals Nate gets in the movies aren't registered in Medallium. They're Hovernyan (Z medal), Lord Enma and Koalanyan. **Any cameo Yo-kai and Boss Yo-kai appearing in anime or from the opening themes expect for Helmsman, Dromp, Suspicioni, Shadow Venoct, Goldenyan, Statiking, Faysoff, kurekurepatra, Zom B Chopper, Yamatobokeru, Tongus, and Hovernyan. *Shadow Venoct is the only Yo-kai to have his same medal re-registered in a recap. This happened in EP067 and EP186. *In the English dub of EP038 Verygoodsir's Medal ironically wasn't changed until it was seen in the recap. *In the English dub of EP043 Elder Bloom's Medal was a Z Medal instead of a normal Medal. This was an error. *Badude makes an appearance in the recap of EP076 despite not appearing in the series at all. This could have been an error as his recolor Bruff has appeared in the anime previously. *To date, the only Yo-kai that have only appeared in the Recap are Badude, Croonger, Urnaconda and B-Komasan. *Crook-a-doodle is the first Yo-kai to give Nate a fake medal. *Yamatobokeru is the first Yo-kai in the show to Nate his medal but didn't give it to him. *In M03, Nate said in an unknown point Komasan gave him Koma Mom's medal. *Nate doesn't get the Medallium until EP004 yet he has it in recaps prior to the episode. *Every time Nate gains a new Medallium his old one can be seen in the background in the next recap. *The only recaps to not feature a Medallium are: **EP025: Nate, Whisper and Jibanyan were on the house roof. **EP027: Nate tests Jibanyan's Z Medals. **EP055: There was a heart-shaped box with a card next to it on the floor. **EP083: Jibanyan, Robonyan F and Blizzaria were on a snowy mountain. *From time to time the Yo-kai Medallium is changed for another one: **The Red Medallium appears from EP001 - EP019. **The Blue Medallium appears from EP020 - EP090. **The Black Medallium appears from EP091 - EP129. **The Mysterious Files Medallium appears from EP130 - EP178. **The Blue Medallium re-appears from EP179 - EP213. **The Red Medallium re-appears from EP214. *In the original Japanese version the Yo-kai's name can be seen near the tribe symbol. This was removed in the English dub. *Recap Time isn't available in Spanish. *Since Springdale is in the for the English dub the geography is changed. *The English-dubbed versions of these are uploaded to the official YouTube channel after an episode airs on Disney XD in the West Coast of the US. Category:Lists Category:Anime